<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Congregation of Eight by UnicornOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724022">The Congregation of Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea'>UnicornOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander starts a new group chat with everyone.</p>
<p>I should also mention, as its not a huge part in the story, yes, Alexander and Lafayette are dating now, and its probably been like a month since Alexander moved to the dorms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Congregation of Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Private Message:</b>
</p>
<p> <em> DisasterChild→GiggleInFrench </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild:</b> What are your friends’ numbers?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>We are literally on a date, at the movies,  get off your phone!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>fine</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>just dont expect hris to be over</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>what are your friends’ numbers?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>Why do you want to know so bad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>I wanna make a gc with everyone</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>Ill write them down, give me a minute</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>YAY!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>DisasterChild Made A Groupchat</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>DisasterChild Added: GiggleInFrench, Turrgle, ZeroToHero, MarMar, Sinnamon, Angelic, and BBY</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>DisasterChild Named The GroupChat: Hoes</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> DisasterChild, GiggleInFrench, ZeroToHero, Turrgle, Sinnamon, MarMar, BBY, and Angelic </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>Wtf is this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>A groupchat!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>I get that, but why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>why not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>fair enough, you may proceed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>I know who none of these people are</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>Maria Lewis, mother #3 she/her</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Angelic: </b>Angelica Schuyler mother #2 she/her</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>Eliaz Schuyler mother #1!!! she/her</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>Peggy Schuyler #4 they/them respect my pronouns or ill liquidize your kneecaps :))))</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>Peggy, go to class!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>dw its pasing period</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>Just don't be late</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>Anyways, who else is in the gc?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>oh, yall are Alex’s friends!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>im john he/him, met you at the cafe with Laf and Herc</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>oh yeah!!! Are the other oin thid too?!?!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>we are (This is laf they/them)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>wheres hercules?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>Class</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Angelic: </b>damn sucks to be him</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>howd lexi get all of your numbies</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>what the actual fuck pegs?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>what</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>“numbies”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>oh, he asked me for the numbers</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>speaknig of alex where is je?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>getting ready for work</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Angelic: </b>Didnt his shoft start like, 2 hours ago?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>he switched to later for today</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar:</b> what? Why?!?! hes never had to switch before</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>Oh!!! i can answer that!! Laf aand i had a date</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>Really?!?! Howd it go???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>it was a lot of fun</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>we went to the movies then walked around the park</p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>now we’re going to lexi’s place of employment so he can make money</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>We should all celebrate at my place!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Angelic: </b>We live in the same house</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>yeah but dad misses everyone, ‘specially lex</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>dont lie, you just wnna mess w my hair</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>youre yth only person who will let me!!!!!! u know that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>shit youre right</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>i believe we all have saturday night free, sleepover at the schuyler's?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>hell yeah, see you then</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>Is it just gonna be us there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>i think??? who else would we invite</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>CAN I INVITE BURR AND THEO?!?!?!?!?!?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Angelic: </b>ig</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ZeroToHero: </b>so saturday night, the 7 of us plus 2 will be spending the night at the Schuyler residece?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ZeroToHero: </b>and all of this because y’all’s dad misses alexander and Peggy wants to fish up Lex’s hair??? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>Seems about right </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>now hurry tf up and leave your class, I forgot my keys to the dorn and wnat to go inside</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>Alright, I’ve got work!!! Adios!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sinnamon: </b>goodbye :)!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MarMar: </b>bye bitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>Buh-bye!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Angelic: </b>have fun</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ZeroToHero: </b>Laf dont be too distracting, goodbye to you all</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GiggleInFrench: </b>me?? Distracting?? Never!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>sounds fake but okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Turrgle: </b>Bye sluts!! Have fun ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DisasterChild: </b>no!! No winky face</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BBY: </b>;););););););););)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DiasaterChild: </b>aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p><br/><b>Sinnamon: </b>I- go to work lexi</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I've written the main starting of the plot and have established that everyone knows everyone, what stories do you want me to do? What popular (Or unpopular) Hamilton tropes do you want me to write? Just comment with a description of it and I'll try my best :). Please no smut or cheating. And, as you might have caught onto in the first story of this collection, Alex has dated someone bad in the past, and yes, I am inserting my headcannon that Alex and Maria know each other because they both dated James Reynolds</p>
<p>I'll add tags eventually (If I remember)<br/>554 words, about 5 pages on google docs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>